Names
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Nations at a meeting Arguing Germany yelling Italy being an air head. Lithuania's point of view!


Names

**OK, so basically, I had this idea, and I needed to write it down, YES I KNOW I HAVE OTHER STORIES TO CONTINUE, BUUUUUUUT...I just had to write this :3 This is all Lithuania's point of view!**

I sigh as I sink into my chair in frustration. Russia is giving me the 'kolkolkol' treatment as always, while Belarus is giving me the evils, and Poland is defending me from Russia. Latvia and Estonia are trembling under the table, France and England are having their usual arguments, so are the Nordics, and Greece and Turkey, and China and Korea, and Italy and Romano, and Prussia (who isn't even supposed to be here because he's not a country anymore) and Germany, and Switzerland and Austria, and Spain and Netherlands, and...Well, to put things simple, we're all having one of our normal meetings.  
America's skipping on top of the tables screaming 'I'm a Hero' at the top of his lungs, and Canada is somewhere in the room with a purple cloud of depression I guess.  
I look over to England and France, since their argument seems to have turned into a fist fight (no surprise there). Oh? Scotland, Wales and North Ireland are here, that's unusual, but I don't see the Republic of Ireland anywhere. Scotland notices me and I wave at him while smiling, and Scotland smiles back. We get along well, since we're good trading partners.  
I groan when I hear Russia call Poland a 'Barbie Girl' which makes Poland squeak in offense before screaming at Russia in an unusual not calm way, which is the complete opposite of how he is normally.  
"EVERYBODY! SHUT UP" I put my hands over my ears as Germany screams through the room as usual, making everybody deathly quiet. "VIS IS GETTING NOWHERE! VHY CAN'T YOU ALL SHUT UP! EVERYBODY SIT DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" Everybody became quiet and sat down almost immediately after the words were spoken...Except for Italy, which is normal.  
"Ve...Germany...Why do you think we can't get along?" Germany sighed at Italy's question; which to my opinion only Italy would ask. The reason we can't get along is quite simple: It's history's fault. I grumble as I suddenly remember my times when I was in the Soviet Union...I shiver, and Russia seems to notice as he gives me his fake smile. I force a weak smile, but almost immediately I'm already lost in thought.  
I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Latvia pokes my arm. I turn to him with a questioning look.  
"A-are you ok L-Lithuania? You were sh-shivering..." he whispers quietly so only I can hear him.  
"I was? Sorry, there's nothing wrong, I was just thinking." I whisper to him, and he seems content with the answer as he returns to pay attention to Germany who is currently trying to get Italy to sit down.  
"Italy, just sit down, please. We need to continue wiv ve meeting." But Italy seems to have something to say, and Italy always says what he thinks.  
"But Germany! Why do we tell each other our names? Then maybe our trust in each other may grow and we can all be friends! Ve..." It went deathly quiet, so quiet you could've almost heard Canada's breathing.  
"I agree with Italy! We should tell each other our names!" Spain commented, while some other countries nodded in agreement and others had an unsure look. Then there was Switzerland and Liechtenstein, who seemed to have no thought about this at all. Personally, I wouldn't mind knowing the others' names, but I have a feeling this could turn into a big argument.  
"Alright, alright. We will go in turns, starting from me, around the table to Austria. Ok? Good so I'll start. My human name is Ludwig Beilschmidt." America burst out laughing.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SUCH A WEIRD NAME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I could easily see that Germany was annoyed.  
"AMERICA! YOU ARE NOT ALLOVED TO COMMENT ON OVER PEOPLE'S NAMES! OVERVISE I'LL MAKE ENGLAND BAKE YOU SOME SCONES FOR YOU TO EAT!" America immediately went quiet, and one could easily see England was annoyed at the remark.  
"We vill continue. You're turn Italy."  
"Ve...My name is Feliciano Vargas!" France gave a flirty look to Italy.  
"Ohonhon...What a cute name dat iz."  
"FRANCE! BE QUIET! ALRIGHT, NOBODY TALK ABOUT THE NAMES UNTIL EVERYBODY'S NAMES HAVE BEEN SAID!" The whole room grumbled in annoyance. I simply sighed and got a pen and paper ready to write down the countries' names.

Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt (Weird name)  
Italy: Feliciano Vargas  
Romano:

I looked up to Romano, who was grumbling something that was probably swear words. He stood up and groaned in annoyance before talking. "Che. Stupid potato bastard. My name is Lovino Vargas, better remember it bastards." He sat down with a grumble. Then was Spain. "Don't be rude Lovi! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

'Long name' I thought as I struggled with the spelling. We went around the room this way. Some of the countries didn't give last names however, but no matter. I wrote the names as we went along.  
Netherlands: Govert.  
Belgium: Manon  
England: Arthur Kirkland (At this France and America snickered; they both received a smack from Germany's clipboard.)  
France: Francis Bonnefoy. (England tried to say France's last name, but failed miserably)  
America: Alfred (what does the 'F' stand for? Who knows?)  
Canada: Mathiew Williams (well actually, it was kinda America who said it for him as everybody went 'who?')  
Cuba: Carlos Machado  
Australia: Kyle Kirkland.  
Scotland: Allistor Kirkland (that's quite a cool name)  
Wales: Dylan Kirkland  
North Ireland: Connor Kirkland  
Sealand: (why is he even here) Peter Kirkland (after he had yelled his name, Sweden had picked him up and had put him on a chair in between himself and Finland)  
China: Yao Wang  
Taiwan: Lin Yi Ling  
South Korea: Im Yong Soo  
Hong Kong: Li Xiao Chun (but he said that he called himself 'Leon' in England)  
Japan: Kiku Honda  
Greece: Heracles Karpusi  
Egypt: Gupta Muhammad Hassan (again-long name)  
Turkey: Sadiq Adnan  
Ukraine: Irina Chernenko  
Belarus: Natalia Arlovskaya (I smiled at that. It's such a pretty name...)  
Russia: Ivan Braginsky (he looked at me directly when he said his name, which made me shiver)  
Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt (why did some people have such strange names?)  
Denmark: Mathias Kohler  
Norway: Lukas Bondevik  
Iceland: Emil Steilsson  
Finland: Tino Vainamoinen (I have never been good with spelling, so this is complete dread for me...)  
Sweden: Berwald Oxientsterna  
Poland: Feliks (Felix) Lukasiewicz (I already knew Poland's name; I mean, we've been friends since forever)  
Estonia: Eduard von Bock (I also already knew Estonia's name- what big brother doesn't know their own younger siblings' name?)

I realize it's my turn, so I stand up like the others did, and get a bit nervous when I feel all eyes on me; especially the noticeable feeling of both Russia's and Belarus' glares on me.  
"M-my name's Toris Laurinatis" I say before sitting down quickly and grabbing my pen again from the desk. I glance to Ivan and he's giving me that smile again, I try to ignore it and pay my attention to Latvia, who's standing up and trembling noticeably.  
"U-um...My n-names R-Raivis G-Galante." He also sits down quickly and sighs in relief. I smile and continue writing the names down. After a few countries, we arrive to Liechtenstein.  
Liechtenstein: Erika Vogel

Then it was Switzerland's turn. He didn't stand up and didn't seem as if he was going to.  
"Switzerland, you have to say your name." Germany reminded him. Switzerland only grumbled in irritation.  
"Fine, my names Vash Zwingli." Prussia sniggered at the last name, which caught Vash's attention. "Don't understand why you're laughing. Coming from the guy with a name that would be heard in an old people's home." Prussia shut up and glared.  
"BURN!" America exclaimed, breaking his world record of being quiet for about 10 minutes in his whole life.  
"America! Quiet! We're almost done. Hungary next, please."  
Hungary smiled.  
" My name is Elizaveta Hedervary." I wrote down both Switzerland's and Hungary's names. I waited for Austria to finish this. He stood, keeping his posture at all times.  
"My name is Roderich Edelstein." He sat down as I write the final name down and sighed. 5...4...3...2...1...  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL YOUR NAMES ARE SO WEIRD!" America came right on cue.  
"BE QUIET YOU GIT!"  
"I think 'Francis' is a very good name."  
"OF COURSE YOU WOULD!" And this opened the door to another flow of arguments. Everybody yelling and insulting at each other about their names.  
"Oh Toris..." I tensed when I heard a voice next to my ear. I looked to the chair across and saw that Estonia, Poland and Latvia were having a discussion in between themselves at the far end of the room. "What do you think about becoming one with Mother Russia, da?" I jumped out my seat and faced Russia, walking backwards with my hands up in defense.  
"U-um, no thanks Russia..." as I walk backwards, Russia walks forwards, coming closer to me. I tried to change the subject "S-so, I-Ivan? Right? That's a nice name..." (please please please go away!)  
"Hm. I think Toris is a nice name." My back made contact with wall, stopping me from going any further away from Russia, much to my deep despair...Why am I so pathetic at times like this?  
"O-Oh r-r-r-really? Th-that's nice of you...Um...do you mind if I go join Poland?" (POLAND SAVE ME!)  
"Da, actually I do mind." In a swift movement, he picked me up and carried me out the room, carrying me on his shoulder "Welcome back Toris!"  
"E-eh? HEY WAIT! IVAN NOT FUNNY! PUT ME DOWN! FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX!"

**So yeah. I hope you liked it! please tell me what you think about it! :3**

**Liet: T-T Poland save me...**


End file.
